Le départ
by Midoriaa
Summary: Vous incarnez le héro d'un univers fantastique et à la fois érotique. Vous allez suivre son histoire , ces choix , ces aventures à travers un monde imaginé par moi même


/Avant de commencer la mise en situation , instaurer le contexte , le personnage etc.. je tiens à préciser que l'histoire que je vais raconter est purement tiré de mon imagination. Cependant pour vous aider , à visualisé ce nouveau monde fantastique je vous invite à regarder le site "Monster Girl Encyclopédia" qui vous sera d'une grande aide si vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'imagination. Ne vous focalisez pas sur l'écriture mais dans l'espace de l'aventure.\

Vous êtes un jeune homme , âgée d'exactement 18 ans. De corpulence plutôt fine , néanmoins musclé , vos aptitudes en termes d'agilité et rapidité sont assez remarquables. Vous êtes dur à attraper et à tenir , cela n'est pas chose aisé de vous pourchasser .. une grande qualité dans le monde que vous allez devoir affronter. En revanche , personne n'est parfait et vous ne disposez pas d'une force surhumaine dont dispose la plupart des jeunes hommes à coter de vous , dans la soute largage numéro 4. De taille moyenne , voir limite petit , vous ne posez pas de réel danger comparé aux mastodontes dans la foule. Vous l'imaginez bien , votre principale atout , dans la jungle , est donc : la ruse. Vous êtes quelqu'un de méthodique , intelligent , qui garde son sang froid et qui sait observer ce qui l'entour. Voici votre profil. Comme je vous l'ai dit vous êtes dans la soute numéro 4 , une immense zone dans laquelle il y a beaucoup de jeunes hommes comme vous , âgé de 18 ans. Une immense porte , totalement fermée et cloîtrée donne sur le monde qui vous attend. Le temps que les garçons se préparent , se munissent de leurs armes , s'équipent , voir qui prient .. la porte s'ouvrira .. il doit y avoir une cinquantaines de d'adolescents de 18 ans dans ce confinent. Certains sont déterminés , d'autres commencent à former des groupes de pair , voir même des bandes. Quant à d'autres on les voit totalement perdus , d'autres pleurent , certains ne savent pas ce qu'ils font et se mettent à paniquer. Les comportements suite au grand jour , sont tous très nuancé vous êtes plutôt serein , candide à ce qu'il vous attend. Une alarme retentit , éteignant toute les lumières de la soute. Vous êtes plongé dans le noir total ainsi que vos camarades. Laissant peu à peu la porte s'ouvrir sur le monde avec une certaine difficulté , en faisant jaillir la lumière dans la lumière du soleil sur votre peau est brûlante , vous êtes complètement éblouis , vous n'avez pas de choix que de fermer les yeux. Après quelques secondes de bousculades dans la soute du à l'excitation du vrai monde , enfin seul dans la soute. Vous êtes le dernier à ne pas être partis. Pourtant il faut laisser votre vie derrière vous et atteindre votre objectif. Cet objectif qu'est d'atteindre ce que l'on appelle le paradis , un monde que tous les jeunes hommes sont censés atteindre pour obtenir la gloire éternelle. Un lieu , séjour , état délicieux et enchanteur qui est votre objectif principal et l'objectif de tous les hommes qui étaient avec vous il y a quelques secondes. Seul un jeune , à ce jour , à réussi à l'atteindre ce paradis dont tout le monde rêve. Face à vous , une immense jungle de plusieurs kilomètres s'étend. La jungle est luxuriante , très épaisse. Vous saisissez un couteau sur le sol métallique , un bout de corde , une lampe torche etc.. un peu tard pour vous équipez mais vous ne pouvez pas partir sans équipement se serait du suicide et vous le savez très bien. Les filles monstres vous attendent avec appétit dans ce monde. Hors de la soute , vous ne vous précipitez pas , vous marchez à votre rythme. Prenant le temps de bien observer les alentours environnent. Les arbres sont très haut , le sol parsemé d'herbe et de plantes, quelques rochers le long du fleuve qui alimente le village d'ou vous venez. Le meilleur moyen est d'atteindre la mer , et pour cela rien de mieux que de suivre le cours du fleuve. Vous marchez en faisant attention aux filles monstres qui rodent surement , sur la route vous voyez beaucoup d'Alraune fermées. L'Alraune est un monstre de type plante avec la forme d'une belle femme couverte d'énormes pétales de fleurs qui habite les forets. Elle se déplace peu mais libère continuellement un parfum sucré qui attire les hommes. Elle attend donc que sa proie vienne à elle afin de les garder dans leur fleur pour les enfermer. Une fois emprisonné l'homme va être sous aphrodisiaque , ne pouvait plus lutter , il serait sous son contrôle. Vous avez appris ça durant votre enfance , vous avez appris à contrer la plupart des monstres , à apprendre leurs techniques. L'alraune n'est pas un secret pour vous mais pour les hommes enfermés dedans c'est déjà trop tard. Pour chaque fleurs fermées sur votre passage , il y a un homme enfermé à l'intérieur .. l'homme se retrouve ligoté , lié dans la plante avec l'alraune. Heureusement pour vous , une alraune fermée est une alraune qui émet plus de parfum vous êtes donc toujours en sécurité mais très anxieux tout en marchant avec timidité à coter du fleuve. Cela fait 15 minutes que vous marchez à coter du fleuve et vous avez compter le nombre d'alraune : 15 alraunes fermées. Cela vous fait froid dans le dos de ne plus pouvoir être libre et totalement soumis à ce genre de monstres , même si vous connaissez bien les techniques de captures d'alraunes ainsi que leurs caractéristiques vous ignorez tout de ce qu'elles font une fois leurs proies liées à elle. On ne vous l'a jamais enseigné lorsque vous étiez dans le village. Pour vous c'est un mystère et vous ne pensez qu'à ça : Qu'es ce qu'elles font une fois leurs proies attrapés ? Tout en marchant vous réfléchissez .. et essayant de vous remémorer vos souvenir en cherchant un ami , une connaissance s'étant fait attaquer par une Alraune. Sauf que vous ne trouvez rien , aucun souvenirs donc cela veut dire que lorsqu'une personne se fait attaquer par ce genre de monstre qui vous lie et vous englobe dans toute votre intégralité , vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper. Par simple déduction , vous prenez conscience que tous les monstres ne vous libèrent pas , cet à dire qu'avec certaines espèces vous n'avez pas de seconde chance. Bah bravo vous étés encore plus effrayé , le monde est si cruel. Perdu dans vos pensez , vous ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il peut y avoir en face de vous. Vous marchez toujours mais en réfléchissant à ce monde dans lequel vous avait été lâché avec très peu de repères. Tant de questions : A quoi ressemble une Alraune ? Pourquoi les hommes et pas les femmes ? Nous mange t'elle une fois à l'intérieur ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir pensez à ce genre de question quand vous étiez dans le village .. vous vous sentez un peu bête et vous prenez rapidement conscience des mystères qui vous entourent améliorant encore plus votre vigilance. Quand soudain , vous apercevez une alraune au loin. A la fois excité et effrayé, vous vous demandez si votre chemin va s'arrêter ici. Une voix vous dit de partir et de l'esquiver mais votre part de curiosité vous fait avancer ne plus en plus. Vous ne sentez aucun parfum dans l'air qui serait attrayant , c'est une bonne chose. Par sécurité vous vous bandez votre mâchoire ainsi que votre nez avec un bout de tissu trouvé dans la soute et vous vous approchez curieux et débordant d'excitation. Vous n'êtes pas fou non plus au point d'aller en face d'elle lui fait un : coucou ! Vous grimpez à l'arbre le plus proche , histoire d'avoir un meilleur angle de vu afin de pouvoir l'observer. Elle était totalement ouverte laissant dégagé un parfum autour d'elle que l'on pouvait voir à l'œil nu car l'air était d'une couleur orange sur une vingtaine de mètres en périphérie d'elle. Votre vision s'éclaircie montrant une énorme fleur ouverte , les pétales étaient roses et verts. Chaque pétales faisait environs deux mètres , ils étaient gigantesques. Beaucoup de lianes étaient à la base de la fleur , impossible de compter même pour vous , il y en avait trop et elles étaient emmêlées. Mais ce qui était le plus fascinant était la forme humaine dont on vous avez tant dit d'éviter. Une apparence de femme très jeune et toute verte , elle avait un visage fin et une bouche des plus pulpeuses. Elle semblant totalement nue , avec des lianes liées autour d'elle comme sur la base de la fleur. Une créature magnifique qui attendait patiemment son heure , elle ne bougeait pas beaucoup , elle était simplement allongé sur un de ces pétales du mois ça partie supérieure .Car le bas de son corps , lui , baillait continuellement dans un nectar jaunâtre qui semblant visqueux. Cela devait être son fameux nectar aphrodisiaque qu'elle faisait boire à ces victimes. Vous étiez totalement attiré par ce monstre pourtant vous n'avez pas du tout inhaler , ne serait ce un nuage de parfum. Vous vous dites que quiconque ce retrouve dans cette zone est immédiatement condamner ce qui confirme vos craintes de tout à l'heure. Suites à quelques minutes d'observation , vous avez réalisé que vous devez reprendre la route , vous commencez à descendre de l'arbre quand soudain vous entendez du bruit dans les broussailles venant d'en dessous de là ou vous étiez perché. Un homme était tomber dans le piège de l'Alraune. Il marchait lentement , mais surement vers la fleur , il était à une quinzaine de mètres. Les bras ballant , complètement hypnotisé , il se rendait dans son tombeau , là il passera le reste de son existence. Vous étiez perdu , choqué du dénouement qui allait se produire sous vos yeux. L'homme semblait pourtant costaud , il était grand et musclé. Quand l'Alraune vit l'homme , elle commença à parler mais vous ignorez tout ce qu'elle disait. Vous étiez trop loin d'elle. L'homme lui avançait complètement attiré par la femme monstre , son sort était scellé. Au fur et à mesure que l'homme avançait de mètre en mètre vers l'Alraune , des lianes sortaient du sol afin de le guidé et par la même occasion l'enrouler afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. L'Alraune continuait de lui parler même si il était hypnotisé. Cela devait être des paroles enchanteresses afin de guidé l'homme. Quand il était à la base de la plante , elle inspecta celui-ci. Il était toujours charmé et ligoté. Elle regarda ses dents , son corps , ses yeux et ainsi que son pénis. C'était étrange , car elle le déshabilla totalement grâce à es lianes. Elle le souleva , entièrement avec les lianes le posant délicatement dans la fleur avec une facilité déconcertante et le baillant à son tour dans le nectar visqueux qui lui collait à la peau. Elle semblait vraiment s'intéresser à son pénis car elle le touchait , le malaxait , l'observait comme vous les observez. L'homme était maintenant collé à la femme et la partie basse de son corps immergé dans le nectar gluant. Néanmoins il était quand même lié par les lianes , il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir même une fois conscient selon vous. Complètement enroulé , il repris ces esprits peu à peu une fois dans la fleur. Il se "réveilla" , complètement perdu , devant un monstre dont il ignorait tout. Le femme attrapa son pénis est commença à le malaxer doucement puis violemment. L'homme ne pouvait plus bouger , se rendait compte de la situation , se mit à hurler .. vous pouvez l'entendre même d'ici. Quant à elle , l'Alraune le regardait avec un sourire béa , on aurait dit qu'elle était à son tour sous son charme alors que lui voulait juste s'enfuir. Continuant les palpitations , la femme monstre se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement laissant couler du nectar sur son corps ; ce fameux nectar aphrodisiaque. Les pétales commencèrent à se fermer sur les deux individus. L'homme , lui , se débattait en vain , il pouvait qu'apprécier le baiser coulant du monstre et ingurgiter le sirop. Elle le violait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cela. L'homme hurla une dernière fois avant que la femme monstre ferma les énormes pétales sur l'homme. Le tombeau d'amour était maintenant scellé. Et vous , vous étiez choquer de ce que vous venez de voir. Vous n'avez rien pu faire pour le sauver , le combat était perdu d'avance pour cet homme. Maintenant vous savez ce que fait une Alraune lorsque qu'elle vous détient entre ces lianes.

Suite à venir.


End file.
